The invention relates to a self-reply envelope. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-way mailer envelope which allows a single envelope to be utilized for two correspondences, without the need for re-labeling or re-addressing said letter envelope.
Utility companies and other service providers mail and receive a great deal of correspondence with their customers. Normally, a bill is mailed by the utility company/sender in an envelope, which contains another envelope for the customer/recipient to use when they return payment to the sender. Clearly, the use of two envelopes in inefficient, and is not ecologically sound.
In the prior art, it is well known to provide one envelope which can be utilized in two mailings. Usually, various parts of the envelope are folded upon one another and glued together to form an open pocket for reception of a letter. Most two-way mailers also utilize a hinged flap, which is folded over and hides a pre-printed return address on the envelope. Upon receipt of the letter by the initial recipient, the hinged flap must be unfolded so as to reveal the pre-printed return address. Problems inherent in this manner of using two-way mailers are that the folding and unfolding of the hinged flap can interfere with the postal system's processing of the envelope. Gum residue and paper fragments which may be left behind on the pre-printed return address once the hinged flap has been unfolded can interfere with optical character recognition methods employed by the postal service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,182 to Loch discloses a complex mailer employing two separate sheets in its production, and also having die cut windows of glassine. This mailer also employs a method of peeling back separate plies of material from each sheet in order to utilize the two-way function of the mailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,877 to Jenkins discloses a two-way mailer which requires a recipient to sever a marginal label portion of the envelope, and then re-apply the peeled-off label to the upper left hand corner of the envelope such that it then constitutes the recipient's return address. In the event that this label does not remain affixed to the mailer, important mail may be incapable of being returned to sender in the event that it is unable to reach it's intended location.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.